Maroon
by Toxophilite
Summary: "My, you have rather pointy teeth."  A boy watches his sister kill with a weapon most would never have guessed.  Written for the Caesar's Palace Prompts: Member Challenges, The Vivid Challenge.


**Note: **Hello to all reading this. This note will probably bore you so I shall get to the point. I am participating in a Caesar's Palace Prompt, the Member Challenges, set by members who send in prompts for anyone to challenge themselves. The challenge I am starting with is the Vivid Challenge, and the first word I will use is 'teeth'.

**Teeth-**

**1. **Plural of tooth.

**Tooth-**

**1. **One of the hard bodies or processes usually attached in a row to each jaw, serving for the prehension and mastication of food, **as weapons of attack or defense**, and in mammals typically composed chiefly of dentin surrounding a sensitive pulp and covered on the crown with enamel.

Here goes my first prompt, lets hope this works...

"Quick, Sole! It's starting! The countdown is starting!"

The frantic cries from my sister in the room over convince me to finally leave my bed. Starting day for the Hunger Games is usually a fun day for me, but not today.

This year my older sister volunteered.

I always knew Maroon would volunteer one day, the girl is vicious. But I still love her, and I never realized how dangerous the games were until someone you loved was involved.

I make my way into the main room, taking a seat on the couch. Sitting down next to my younger sister is clearly the wrong choice after she screams the numbers appearing on screen into my ear countless times. How my parents deal with her puzzles me still.

The countdown reaches ten and I feel myself freeze. Maroon may be trained, but that doesn't mean she won't die. I try to stop thinking these things after the worried glance I get from my mother when I make eye contact. My thoughts must be showing on my face.

I snap my head back to the TV screen at the sound of a gong and keep my eyes glued to Maroon. She's off her plate and wastes no time snatching up the nearest weapon -a dagger- and grabbing the closest tribute to her.

Maroon quickly jabs the dagger into the stomach of the unfortunate tribute and watches as he falls to the ground, gasping for air. With a quick stomp to the head, she sets off again, eyes open for a tribute not already in battle.

"That's my girl, quick to the point. No fooling around."

My father never can watch opening day and be silent at the same time. Always making comments on a tributes fighting style, or who was an easy kill, and if not then who should have been.

I look back to the television after hearing a rather horrible scream, and am surprised to see Maroon kneeling on the ground, a knife embedded in her arm.

I feel sorry for the tribute who threw that.

Maroon jumps up and takes chase after the terrified tribute girl who must have thrown the knife. She scrambles this way and that, making Maroon clearly agitated. After a few more quick turns, Maroon jumps on the girl's back, knocking them both to the ground.

The girl spins around, trying to flee but instead receives a punch in the mouth. A few teeth hit the ground and Maroon grabs one, still pinning the girl down.

"My, you have rather pointy teeth."

Maroon drags the tooth over the girl's left cheek, actually drawing blood. The girl screams, and Maroon takes a few more teeth and shoves them down the girl's throat, causing her to start choking.

Unknown to the two that the fighting has stopped, the rest of the careers gather around Maroon and her latest victim, obviously wanting to see the death of the girl who tried to kill one of their allies.

Maroon drags the tooth along the girl's arms as she continues to choke on her own teeth. Up and down, Maroon draws swirls all over the girl, who is still choking and gasping for air.

Eventually, she gets bored and decides to end it by dragging the tooth across the girl's throat. The gasping ends, and the careers move out. Maroon shoves the last tooth down the girl's throat and clears out as well.

"And that's how it's done. I wouldn't be surprised if she ends these games in less than a week."

My father and mother leave the room, talking about Maroon and how she will do in these games. I continue to watch as the careers set up camp and the cameras show the status on the living tributes.

I guess I won't be leaving this room for a while. It must be something with how I'm worried for Maroon being in the games. I stay on the couch for so long I don't realize that night has fallen in the arena, until I hear Maroon decide to take first watch.

She silently slides over to the boy from four, who is snoring quite loudly after he falls asleep. She stares into his mouth, looking at his teeth.

No. Don't do it Maroon.

"My, you have rather pointy teeth."


End file.
